Life and Love
by NinjaTiger3098
Summary: the turtles run into some trouble and Raph is hurt. will thing get better or worst for him and his brothers or will it be both read and find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day on patrol. The four brothers leaped from building to freakishly high building. When they heard a loud crash followed by the sound of lasers. They quickly change direction to where they were heading straight for the sounds of combat. Skidding to a halt they see a group of Foot soldiers fighting with a mob of Kraang. But by the looks of things the Foot were winning.

"Let's bust some heads." Raph said about to jump off. When a green three fingered hand flashed out to grab his arm.

"Hang on Raph; we need to think of a plan." Leo said in his usual 'I'm leader and you will do as I said' voice.

"LOOK IT'S THE TURTLES!" the yell came from below.

"Looks like we don't have that option anymore." Donnie said drawing his bo-staff.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey yelled as he dives off the building and into combat, Nun-chucks at the ready, with his older brother's right behind him.

Then they relies their mistake. They were outnumbered, out powered and worst of all the Foot and the Kraang were just playing them. They weren't fighting at all and the 'fallen' Foot and Kraang got up to join the rest in fighting the turtles, **together**.

"Turtles retreat." Leo called out after a few minutes of fighting, the battle going downhill for the turtles. Mikey throw a smoke bomb on the ground and they climbed up the closes building. "Everyone okay?"

"I'm fine." Donnie said.

"Me too." Mikey said still in a 'happy everything is fine' mood.

"Raph how are you holding up?" Leo said turning around "Raph?" Looking around he couldn't see his brother anywhere.

"Look!" Mikey exclaimed pointing to the street.

Donnie and Leo rushed over to the side of the building to see Raph being tossed into the back of a black van by two Foot soldiers and a Kraang droid got into the driver seat.

"Raph!" they shouted as the van engine started up and it took off with the turtles in hot pursuit, but they were slowly dropping behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph woke up to feel hard cold chains wrapped around his wrists and him being surrounded by the Foot and Kraang.

"What do you want with me sleazebags?" Raph Yelled as he struggled to get free of the chains that held him to the metal pole, that was in the middle of the dark room.

"Kraang wants the cooperation of that which is known as one of the turtles which Kraang seeks the information on." The Kraang closes to Raph said.

"Never going to happen." Raph growled to the droid.

"Then we will force it out of you." The lead Foot ninja said coming out of the shadows flipping on a switch and four pulses of electricity came out of the four generators that were hanging from the ceiling. They pointed straight at the top of the metal pole.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh! " was the only thing that would come out of Raph's mouth when he went to say something.

"Where did the van go?" Leo asked looking around.

"I don't know." Donnie said frustratedly kicking a can.

"Hey dudes I think the van is leaking." Mikey said pointing to a trail of oil.

"Mikey, I can't believe I'm about to say this, you're a genius." Leo said running by the trail with his younger brothers behind him. Then they all heard a yell of pain coming from a warehouse ahead. They all run to the window to see Raph being tortured.

"We gotta help him." Mikey said

"I got a plan." Leo said


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like two hours but it was really two minutes when the lead Foot turned the machine off. Raph was breathing heavily as the lead Foot walked up and lifted his head.

"Now will you tell us?"

"I will never tell you. I would rather die than put my brothers in danger."

"Then I guess this is good-bye." The ninja backed off with a nodded to the Kraang by the switch.

And Raph's pain started again. While he was screaming in agony he heard windows break and the pain stopped. He lost consciousness while his brothers fought for his freedom. He felt the chains being removed and a body on either side of him holding him up.

"Come on Leo we got Raph, let's go." Donnie said him and Mikey heading to the door with Raph in tow.

"Right behind Ya." Leo said running after them.

They got to the nearest manhole and went into the sewers heading home.

"Sensei! April!" Leo yelled running into the lair ahead of his brothers.

Splinter and April poked their heads out of the dojo hearing his shout.

"What is… oh my god Raph!" April said running over to the couch as Donnie and Mikey set him down.

"What happened?" Splinter asked running a hand over Raph's forehead.

"He was taken by the Foot and the Kraang." Leo said worry showing in his voice and face.

"They were electrocuting him." Donnie said too clarify just in case someone was to ask.

"And trying to get him to tell them where we live." Mikey added. The four that were conscious looked at him.

"How do you know that?" April asked.

"I'm a good eavesdropper." Mikey said with a shrug and a smile.

"That's for sure." Raph's weak voice was barely heard but everyone looked in his direction. He still had his eyes closed but they could tell he was conscious by the way he would cringe when he would be touched.

"Raph how are you feeling?" Leo asked coming over to sit beside him.

"Like I was hit by a bus." Raph said a little bit stronger than before.

"Well we will have t0 fix that." Donnie said walking over and sticking a needle in his arm. "How does that feel?"

"A little better." Raph said softly as he fell back into unconscious.

"We should move him to my lab so I can keep an eye on his vitals." Donnie said as Raph started to snore lightly.

"Okay, Mikey help me lift him." Leo said taking a hold of Raph's upper body.

"You got it." Mikey said taking a hold of Raph's legs. The two of them followed Donnie into the lab.

"Lay him here." Donnie said waving to a medical bed in the corner.

"Okay." Mikey said him and Leo rushing over to the bed. Putting Raph down Leo noticed something strange.

"Donnie come take a look at this." Leo said trying to figure out what it was.

"What?" Donnie said walking over to Leo.

"This." Leo said pointing to a piece of metal embedded in Raph's neck.

"What is that?" Donnie said gently moving Leo out of the way to get a better look.

"Guy's I think it's a tracking device." He said grabbing his pliers.

"What!" Mikey said looking at Raph concerned.

"When did they have time to implant it?" Leo asked Donnie.

"Leo did you see when that Foot walked over and lifted Raph's head?" Donnie asked

"Ya, but what does that have to do with anything." Leo said confused

"It has everything to do with it. He must have put it in him when he was questioning him." Donnie said breaking the chip then throwing it into a cup of water, just to be safe.

"So do they know where we live now?" Mikey asked

"No it wasn't turned on. We were there at the perfect time." Donnie said


	4. Chapter 4

The next day

"Donnie can I please go on patrol." Raph said

"Alright, but if we run it to combat stay out of it." Donnie said shocked that he had said please.

"Yes, thank you." Raph said running to get his Sais.

"Did he hit his head? First please now thank you. What has gotten into him?" Donnie asked himself shaking his head.

It was a perfect night for a patrol. They had just started the patrol when they meet a huge group of Foot soldiers and Dogpound.

"Raph stay back." Leo said standing in front of him.

"Fine." Raph grumbled as he jumped up on top of the stairwell. He stood there watching his brother's fight, but then he felt pain shoot across his body and he let out a cry. Then the next thing he knew he was in the air and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

They had fought Dogpound a week ago and yet Raph still hasn't opened his eyes or even moved. Currently he was laying on his bed in his room with two IV's in his arm, one for blood the other for nutrients. Donnie came in to check on his brother again there was still no change at least his heart rate was the same, that lets them know that he's still alive even if he was unresponsive. As Donnie checked him over he recalled that horrible fight.

FLASHBACK

Donnie had heard Raph cry out in pain, he looked around until he saw Raph in a death grip by Dogpound.

"Raph!" he had yelled rushing over but he wasn't fast enough. Dogpound had chucked Raph into an unsteady brick walk. Donnie had run over to the pile of bricks where his older brother was buried. He had dug down to Raph, but was he too late.

"Raph…Raph!" Donnie yelled voice shaking. Raph was so still, but with a quick check he was breathing but it was deteriorating fast.

"Leo we need to get Raph back to the Lair NOW!" Donnie Yelled picking up Raph and running to the edge of the building, then jumping off with Leo and Mikey on his tail.

They had gotten home in record time and we're in Donnie's lab faster than Mikey could say "Booyakasha."

END FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry I can't do more for Ya Raph." Donnie said softly laying his hand on Raph's chest.

"You're doing your best; none of us blame you so why are you blaming yourself." Leo said walking in and laying a hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"Thanks Leo, but I just wish there was something I could do to help him."

"We all wish that there was something we could do for Raph, but there's not so we're just going to have to wait for him to pull through on his own."

"I know I just wish he would hurry up, I miss him and his arrogance." Donnie said coming to tears.

"It's okay Raph is strong he will come around." Leo comforted him as he hugged him close.

"You're darn right I'm strong and I'm not arrogant." Raph said sitting up on his bed.

"Raph!" Mikey yelled running into the room hearing his voice. "Raph." Mikey cried into Raph's chest as he hugged him.

"Mikey its okay I'm fine." Raph comforted his little brother, something bad must have happened for both Mikey and Donnie to cry.

"I thought you were never going to wake up." Mikey cried even harder now.

"What are you talking about, how long have I been out." Raph asked looking at Donnie and Leo, seeing tears start to form in their eyes, again in Donnie's case. "Guys?"

"You have been unresponsive for a week now." Leo said laying a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"What!?" Raph was shocked and a little freighted

"We all feared the worst." Donnie said a single tear fell down his cheek

"You died three times before Donnie could stabilize you." Mikey cried

"But I'm fine now right." Raph looked at Leo and Leo could see he was scared

"Yes you're stabile and you being awake is a good sign." Donnie said wiping away at his tears.

"Can I go on the patrol tonight?" Raph asked with big puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't know, Donnie." Leo asked as Donnie checked Raph over.

"It wouldn't hurt him to stretch his legs."

"Okay you can come but if we get into combat..."

"Stay out of it I know." Raph grumbled

"Actually I was going to say stay close to one of us even if you have to join the battle." Leo said with a smirk which was met with a rare smile from Raph.

"Ok let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Outside it was gray and gloomy.

"Looks like rain." Leo said looking at the sky.

"Looks like Mikey's cat friend Mittens is back." Raph said staring at the huge cat that had fire in its eyes. Then the cat pounced on Mikey.

"Aaagghh." Mikey yelled running around in a circle "GetitoffGetitoffGetitoff."

"I got it." Donnie said picking the cat up by the scruff and tossing him.

"Come on let's start the patrol before the demon cat comes back." Mikey said.

"Agreed, I want to get this over be for it starts to rain." Leo said heading east.

Half way through the patrol it started to rain.

"This is just great." Raph growled

"Guys we got to get home." Leo said landing on the roof of a small house.

"How are you planning on us get home, oh fearless leader." Raph said landing beside Leo. With Donnie and Mikey landing with soft thumps behind him.

"Raph has a point Leo there is very little chance that we will get home. Heavy rains like this cause buildup in the sewer tunnels." Donnie said.

"Then we find somewhere to stay till the storm lifts." Leo said frustrated

"You can stay with me and my sisters." A feminine voice said from behind Leo. He spun around to see a girl with her hand on her hip.

"Who are you?" Leo asked getting a good look at their intruder. She was tall, around fifteen (by his guess), blue eyes and black hair with a neon blue stripe on the front right side.

"I'm Lily. And you are?" Lily said putting out her hand.

"Leonardo, but you can call me Leo." Leo said shaking her hand. "And this is Raph, Donnie and are little brother Mikey." He said pointing to each of his brothers in turn.

"Cool names, so you need a place to stay?" Lily said

"Ya till the weather lightness so we can go back to the…"

"MIKEY!" his three older brothers yelled, and then Lily started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Raph growled.

"Oh, you guys just remind me a lot of me and my little sisters." Lily said catching her breath. "Come on my house is two blocks down, unless you want to stay out in the cold." she said jumping to the next roof.

"We need to move forward with caution. This could be a trap." Leo said

"Come on slow pokes, the rain is picking up." Lily yelled. She's already at her house. The turtles head off towards the house.


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to my home." Lily said opening the door for them to hear-

"I'm gonna kill you Madia!"

Lily sighs "and that would be my sisters."

"Rose leave Madia alone."

The five walk into the living room to see three girls with the same black hair as Lily. One of the girls the one with brown eyes, and neon orange spots in her hair was cowering in the corner farthest away from the other two girls. Of the ones on the other side of the room, one of them with neon purple waves in her hair and gray eyes is holding back a soaking wet girl with the tips of her hair neon red and green eyes. When Lily saw the scene she ran over to help her sister hold Rose back.

"Rose calm down." Lily exclaimed

"Not until I break a few of her teeth." Rose growled lunging for Madia again. Madia wasn't paying any attention to busy looking at the archway of the living room door.

"Lily who are your cool friends?" Madia asked looking at the turtles with her head cocked slightly.

"What new friends, she didn't have any friends to start with." Rose said completely confused with no trace of her being angry.

"Ha-ha very funny." Lily said rolling her eyes

"Anyway guys this is Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey." she said pointing to the turtles. "And this is my sisters Rose, Daisy and Madia." She said pointing to her sisters.

"Nice to meet you." Daisy said with a little bow.

"Same here." Donnie said bowing back

"Cute names." Rose said looking the turtles up and down.

"Cute names!" Raph growled

"Yay, there are more mutants than just…"

"MADIA!" Rose and Daisy yelled looking at each other and with a nod they both tackled her to the ground.

"You see what I meant." Lily said

"Yep." Leo said meeting Lily's gaze as she walked over to her sisters.

"Guys break it up it doesn't matter if they know or not." Lily said pull Daisy and Rose off of Madia.

"Know what?" Leo asked

"Hey Rose would this be a bad time to tell you I broke your Sais." Madia said

"What!" Rose said jumping up from her set on the floor.

"Oh-no." Lily and Daisy said at the same time looking at each other.

"Yep right in half." Madia said smiling

Rose hiss as she grew fangs, claws and her green eyes turned cat like. Madia took off running with a cat-like Rose behind her.

"What was that?" Leo asked eyes wide.

"That was are secret." Lily said "We can transform from human into full cat, half cat or what Rose just demonstrated advantage cat."

"Advantage cat, what kind of a name is that?" Mikey asked.

"We just called it that because it has all the advantages of a cat."

"Which are?" Donnie asked

"Claws, fangs, agility, balance, and night vision." Daisy listed.

"Cool." Mikey said

"I'm gonna get you Madia!" Rose yelled as she chased Madia back into the living room where everybody else still is. As the two passed Daisy pounced on Rose and pinned her to the ground.

"Get off Daisy."

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

"Daisy get off of her." Lily commanded.

"But she will seriously hurt or kill Madia." Daisy objected.

"No she won't especially since Madia was joking." Lily said

"What!" Rose hissed struggling against Daisy.

"Your Sais are fine, see." Madia said pulling the two Sais from behind the couch. "Here, I know better than to mess with your weapons." She said handing the Sais over to her older sister.

"You got that right." Rose said hit the back of Madia's head.

"Ooowww!" Madia said rubbing her head. "What was that for?"

"For making me go all wild cat on you." Rose said walking over to sit on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, I thought that would be the easiest way to explain everything." Madia said

"Wait Rose why are you wet?" Lily asked just noticing

"Madia perched a bucket of water above my bedroom door and you can figure out the rest." Rose grumbled before walking into the kitchen.

"Okay anyway, I'll show you to the guest rooms." Lily said walking towards the stairs. "We only have two so you'll have to share if you're okay with that and if not then you can use Daisy's and my rooms."

"Two will be fine that you." Leo said

"Then here we are." Lily said pointing to the two rooms on the left. Lily yawned "Good-night, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask the others." She said walking down the hall and into the last door on the right.

"Okay, I'll bunk with Donnie. Raph you bunk with Mikey." Leo said and then him and Donnie walked into the first door before Raph could complain or argue about bunking with Mikey.


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning,

"Ah that's so adorable." Lily said taking a picture of Rose hugging Madia's head as they slept on the couch. Rose laid on the recline able part of the couch and Madia was stretched out on the actual couch part with her head lying on Rose's belly.

Rose woke up to find Madia on top of her. With a devilish grin she pushed Madia off of her and the couch.

"Ow!" Madia said from the floor.

"That wasn't very nice." Rose looked up to see both of her other sisters and the four turtles.

"Morning." Rose said getting up from the couch.

"Morning!" Madia said jumping up from the floor and running into the kitchen to check the time. Lily looked at Rose who shrugged in return. "Oh-no, I'mLateI'mLate!" She yelled as she ran over and up the stairs.

"What is she late for?" Mikey asked

"We have no idea." Daisy answered for her and Lily.

"See you guys later, you four will still be here right." Madia said looking at the turtles.

"Yes we can't leave until dark." Leo answered

"Yay, see ya in two hours." Madia said running out the front door.

"Where is she going?" Raph asked

"She's been volunteering lately." Rose answered, "I'm going to my den." She said as she headed towards the stair that lead to the basement.

"Her den?" Leo said questioningly

"Oh that's just her way of saying that she's going to lift some weights." Lily said

"Really you have your own gym." Raph said raising an eye ridge.

"Hey, Raph you want to join me?" Rose shouted from the basement.

"Sure!" Raph yelled back "There's nothing better to do." He whispered to himself.

"Why were your sisters sleeping on the couch?" Donnie asked just realizing the strange thing that everybody else is ignoring.

"That was Daisy's idea." Lily said waving to her little sister.

"It was for a punishment." Daisy said giggling "They broke a lot of stuff when they were fighting."

"Oh, interesting." Leo commented.

"So what were you and your brothers doing so far from your sewer home?" Rose asked

"How did you know we lived in the sewer?" Raph asked a little scared that she knows especially since they barely knew her.

"I didn't until now." Rose said with her devilish grin returning.

"Clever." Raph said "But you have to promise not to tell anyone, got it."

"I wasn't going to anyway." Rose said gently punching his shoulder.

"Okay, let's get back to the weights." Raph said picking up a twenty pound weight.

"K." Rose said picking up two twenty pound weights, just to make Raph think it's a competition.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day around 8:30,

"Do you guys really have to go?" Madia asked sad to see her new friends go.

"Ya we do, but you can come hang some time." Mikey said seeming as sad if not sadder than Madia.

"Really, here's my number then." Madia said handing him a piece of paper.

"K thanks I'll call you later." Mikey said stashing the paper in his belt

"Mikey quit talking to your girlfriend and let's go. Sensei will have are heads if we're not back soon." Leo said by the front door.

"Coming, bye guys I hope we see each other soon." Mikey said as he walked out the door.

"If there's any way we can repay you…"

"It was are pleaser Leo, and the next time you fight the Purple Dragons give them a few punches for me." Lily said giving him a quick hug.

"No problem, with are luck we will run into them on our way home." Leo said returning the hug and leaving.

Meanwhile on the roof Rose was watching the whole thing unfold in cat form. She had already said her goodbyes and then excused herself saying she had homework. As the turtles leave Rose follows, she wants to know where they lived and she didn't want to wait until one of them called to invite them over.

The turtles went into the sewers and to Roses heighted senses it was horrible. But soon the five of them, the turtles thinking that there were four, were in an abandoned subway station

"Good you guys are home." A female voice said and a redhead came into view.

"Hey April." Mikey greeted.

'So that's April.' Rose thought.

"My sons I'm glad to see that you have come home safely." Splinter said coming into view too.

'That's one detail they forgot to mention. Must resist must resist.' Rose thought trying to stay out of view but ended up backing into a can that hit the wall.

"What was that?" April said then she spotted the black cat, with red highlights, and had it be the scruff in a moment.

"Let me go red." Rose hissed.

"Ah." April said dropping the cat.

"Thank you." Rose said transforming back into a human.

"Rose." Raph said not at all surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked crossing his arms.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rose said, when she didn't get an answer she said "I was making sure you got home safely."

"Thanks." Mikey said honestly.

"Come on you know we can get home without a problem. You we just impatient and curious." Raph said frowning.

"Okay you know me to well; I was curious and maybe a little impatient." Rose said "I'm Rose by the way." She introduced herself with a bow to Splinter. Splinter still didn't trust her.

"Sensei this is one of the girls that let us stay at their house in the rain storm yesterday." Leo explained.

"Really, why did you do that?" Splinter asked Rose.

"It wasn't my idea it was my older sister's, but I was fine with it after awhile when I got to know them a little bit." Rose said.

"Why did your sister invite them to stay?" Splinter asked

"She a G.G." Rose answered

"A what?" Leo asked

"A goody, goody." Rose answered Leo.

"Oh, so you mean like Leo." Raph said.

"Hey." Leo said smacking the back of Raph's head.

"Well yes and no." Rose said as Raph rubbed his head.

"Hey." Leo said offended.

"I was defending you." Rose said looking at Leo feeling a little bad.

"At your sister's expense." Raph stated.

"That's true." Rose said with a shrug.

"Wait, where did everybody go?" Leo asked looking around.

"I guess they got bored with are argument." Rose commented.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Raph asked.

"I know, can I see Spike?" Rose asked Raph with puppy-eyes.

"I don't know."

"Please."

"Just show her Spike already." Leo said turning on the T.V. for Space Heroes to start playing.

"Fine. Come on Rose." Raph said walking to his room with Rose right behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah, he so cute." Rose commented scratching under the normal turtles chin.

"I think he likes you." Raph said inwardly he thought 'I like you'

"Are you sure its him and not you?" Rose asked walking up to Raph smiling.

"Um-I-um." Raph stuttered as Rose got closer.

"I have a secret." Rose whispered her lips close to Raph's.

"What?" Raph whispered quietly, almost mouthed.

"I love you." She whispered before locking her lips with Raph's. It felt like eternity before Raph broke the kiss.

"I love you to." Raph whispered in her ear as they hugged.

"Raph will you meet me later tonight." Rose asked as she hugged him her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, when." Raph said with his arms around her waist.

"Around ten if that's okay." Rose said breaking the hug to look into his green eyes with hers.

"Of course it's okay." Raph said holding her hands.

"Raphael." They heard Leo call.

"I'll go see what he wants." Raph said as he left his bed room slowly.

Rose felt a vibration in her back pocket. She got out her phone and read Lily's text 'Rose we need you at home, you can hang out with your boyfriend later.' She rolled her eyes then answered 'K, on my way.' Then she walked out of Raph room to see him and Leo having a yelling match.

"Hey guy's I'm heading home." Rose said, Raph and Leo stopped midsentence.

"What, you're leaving." Raph said frozen to the spot.

"Ya, my sister's need my help with something; they didn't tell me what though." Rose said walking over to Raph. She kissed his left cheek, said "Bye." Then she left.

"What was that about?" Leo asked looking at Raph.

"Hm." Raph said glancing at Leo before watching Rose disappear into the sewer tunnel.

"Why did she kiss you?" Leo asked getting frustrated.

"Oh…um…I…we are…um…bye." Raph said and then ran into his room.

"Wow I have never seen Raph freeze like that before." Mikey said walking up next to Leo.

"I have." Donnie said getting questioning looks from his bro's.

"When?" Leo asked

"Do you remember when we were chasing Snakeweed and you two fought about who should be leader?" Donnie asked

"Yes."

"Well when we went to Snakeweeds lair Raph froze up after Mikey got knocked out." Donnie finished.

"Really, Raph?" Leo said with a devilish smirk.

"Yep, wait you can't tell him I told you." Donnie said getting freighted.

"I won't don't worry."

9:55 that night,

"Hey Raph you're early." Rose said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I know, my bros have been bugging me about why you kissed me." Raph said grumpily, but kissed her back.

"I'm sorry I just won't kiss you then."

"What, but I thought…" Raph was interrupted by Rose kissing him on the lips.

"I was joking." She said giggling a bit.

"I'll teach you to mess with me." Raph growled before chasing her around the roof.

"No, put me down." Rose laughed as Raph caught her and picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Nope, not until you say it." Raph said smiling

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now put me down." Rose said the last part laughing

"Fine." Raph put her down and as a thank you he got another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Next night

"So what do you think the girls are doing?" Mikey asked looking at his phone, him and Madia had been texting none stop for the past twenty-four hour and now she won't answer.

"Roller-skating." Raph answered looking down into the street.

"How do you know that?" Leo asked

"Because we're watching them right now." Donnie answered

"Really." Leo walked over to the rim of the roof. "Oh."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that we brought are skateboards." Mikey commented as he skated of the roof and did a three-sixty before landing in front of the girls, who screamed and jumped backwards before they recognized their friend. Madia skated forward and grabbled Mikey with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, as the other girls greeted their boyfriends the same way. We'll all of them accept Rose who kissed Raph on the lips.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Madia asked holding Mikey's hand.

"We are on patrol, but there's no reason you four can't join us." Mikey said before anyone could stop him, not they would mine them coming along.

"Okay sounds like fun." Rose said then her devilish grin returned "Race you to Fifth Avenue." She said fastly skating off.

"Boys vs. Girls." Madia yelled doing a three-sixty over Mikey and caught up to Rose. Lily and Daisy shrugged and zoomed off, with all the boys following.

"Yay, we won, girls rule boys drool." The four girls cheer.

"We don't drool." Mikey said pouting

"I'm sorry Mikey." Madia said giving him a hug and whispered "You want to prank Rose and Raph."

Mikey smiled and whispered "Ya I do."

"Ok I have two water balloons." Madia said then handed him one.

"One." Mikey said getting ready to throw

"Two." Madia said smirking

"Three!" they yelled together as they throw the balloons at the hugging couple.

Rose yelled "Madia!" at the same time Raph yelled "Mikey!" the soaking couple looked at each other, smirked, then tackled their siblings.


	12. authers note

Okay if you have been waiting for a new chapter then you are probably mad right now but I need help. If you have any suggests send them I would really appreciate it, and thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

**I thank raphiecandy3426, TmntFan24, and a guest for inspiring this chapter. enjoy :D**

After Leo, Donnie, Daisy, and Lily got Rose and Raph off of Mikey, and Madia they continued their patrol. Then after that they decided to take the girls home.

"So why are you taking us home?" Madia asked from her spot on Mikey's shoulders.

For the past five minutes she has moved from walking beside Mikey, to being on the back of his shell to where she is now positioned, on his shoulders as he skated behind his brothers and their girlfriends who have all move to their boyfriend's shoulders as well.

"Like the past thousand times you asked they want to spend more time with us before they go back to their lair." Rose hiss obviously annoyed.

"Um, guys I have a question." Daisy said looking behind her and Donnie.

"What. Is. It." Rose growled holding back most of her anger.

"What is that!?" Daisy yelled in distress as she watches whatever was behind Rose, Raph, Mikey, and Madia. Everyone turns to see a black, furry, squirming, squealing, swarm covering the row of building behind them and beside them.

"Rats!" Rose hissed giving the horrid creatures a death glare.

"We should move, and fast." Leo said and then took off running.

"Wait for us." Mikey yelped in freight, and ran off behind Leo closing the gap quickly, Donnie right behind him. Then Raph took off after them.

"Why the shell would rats be doing on the surface they belong underground." Daisy hissed then when she received a glare from everyone she face-palmed. "I said rats, I didn't mean Splinter, I actually think he should come up every once in a while." Then they all hear a yelp, they skid to a halt and see Raph and Rose being swallowed by the swarm.

"Rose! Raph!" they all yelled.

"Wh-what do we do!?" Lily yelled, then, **_SLAP _**, as Leo's hand made contact with her cheek.

"Keep it together we need to go after them." Leo said as everyone who was left stared at him in shock.

"I agree, and Leo." Lily said sweetly

"What?" Leo said kind of nerves. **_SLAP!_**

"Don't ever hit me again, unless you want to lose your hand." Lily growled, and Leo nervously nodded his head in defeat.

"Let's go." Donnie said impatiently. After hours of searching they slowly make their way to the girl's house. At the house they sat in the living room when the front door opened and Rose stumbled into the house.

"Rose." The sisters cheered happily, Rose just looked at them her breathing heavy. "Rose…"

"Help…" Rose said as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she would have fallen to the ground if Leo wouldn't have caught her.

"This isn't good…" Donnie rambled on about the thousands of rat bites and tiny claw marks.

With Raph,

"Here's the turtle you wanted." A voice in the shadows said throwing Raph out into the meager light. Raph's wrists cuffed behind his back, he is covered in rat bites and claw marks, similar to Rose.

"Good, and here is your payment Dr. Falco." The lead ninja from the beginning said, with a smirk, handing him a black case.

"It's Rat King."

"Whatever. Good doing business with you no matter what your name is."

"You to Takeru." Falco/Rat King said with a nod

"See you around." Takeru said with a quick salute, and then dragged Raph to the back of his black van.

"Let's see your brothers save you this time." Takeru growled chaining him up to the van.

"They will come, 'n they will kick your sorry…" Raph's little rant was cut short by Takeru grabbing his throat and pinning him against the wall.

"I would love to see them try." Takeru growled pulling his fist back.

"They will come, 'n you will be toast." Raph said then Takeru punched him straight on the nose. Takeru started the van and took Raph to the Kraang's warehouse.


End file.
